


Control

by Fawkespryde



Series: Madness in all forms (GtaRp) [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: "tastes like gunpowder and lipstick", Collars, F/M, Subtle Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: “Jinkies dear, you should leave that dirty business to me. You know how I get when you decide to run off.”"I know."“You have a tendency to get into heaps of trouble when I’m not around. And If that happens and I’m not around, who’s gonna bail you out?”"I know."“Serious though… I’m starting to think I’m going to have to put a leash on you or something.”





	Control

 

***

“And then, the gang conveniently showed up right then and there and shot them both up. Perfect timing, might I add.” Jinkster pointed out to Pet sitting next to him in the car. They were parked out front of a bank, waiting for Barney and Carl to finish blowing the vault open with c4.

She had leaned back in her seat and was smoking unabashingly as she listened to him recount his tale with the two robots he got attacked by. Smoke billowed between her lips and swirled up and out the window of the car as she let out a breath. “You knows you shouldn’t wander off without me. This is a new city. You could have gotten killed out there.”

“It’s fine. I had everything under control.” The Jinkster boasted pridefully before he trailed off with a murmur. He coughed into his fist and looked out the driver seat window with a nervous tick of his hand. “Ok… Mostly under control.”

“Jinkies dear, you should leave that dirty business to me. You know how I get when you decide to run off.”

The Jinkster tilted his head back and stared up at the sunroof of their stolen car with an agitated twitch of the brow. “I know.”

“You have a tendency to get into heaps of trouble when I’m not around. And If that happens and I’m not around, who’s gonna bail you out?” Pet continued to reprimand him, knowing that if she didn’t get it through his skull now then he’ll only act more recklessly in the future. Besides it was raining outside and he wasn’t eager to go outside so the inside of the car proved to be a good spot for a intervention. “Serious though… I’m starting to think I’m going to have to put a leash on you or something.”

The Jinkster was throwing back an energy drink and almost choked, glancing over at her the minute those words left her lips. “Now I haven’t wandered off that often to warrant such a thing yet.”

She tapped her lips with a grin once his attention was on her and she indicated back and forth between their lips before pulling out a golden tube. He seemed to take the hint after a moment and took the tube of lipstick out of her hand, lowering the mirror above his head to freshen up the bright rouge on his lips.

“Yet.” Pet repeated under her breath, watching her manical friend apply the lipstick with expert ease. She didn’t say more but she felt like she didn’t have to. The thought alone was enough to bring a contemplative curl to her lips.

The Jinkster glanced over and rose a brow but it was obvious that he hadn’t heard her and was just seeking her approval with his looks. Pet gave him a single thumb up, tossing her cigarette out the window where it extinguished out in the rain.

She saw Barney and Carl running over to the truck and averted her attention back to the task at hand. There was plenty of time to think more about that idea later, preferably once they make clean getaway from the cops.

***

It was much later in the evening and the Jinkster was driving a four seater down the rainy roads of los santos. He passed a clothing store when he suddenly slammed on the break and swerved the car with expert ease and parallel parked in front of the door. Carl and Pet, who were sitting in the back, swayed heavily from the rotation and bumping into each other before the sudden stop brought them straight up again.

“Sweetie, a little warning in the future next time?” Pet called out, raising a hand to fix her hair. She didn’t look happy at all with the text she had just sent out. It had first consisted of future plans to meet up with the gang but the end trailed off with a bunch of random letters because of the sudden brake and spin out.

The Jinkster nodded at her words but didn’t say anything else. He barely even gave her a glance through the rearview window before he was up and getting out of the car, eying the bright neon sign in fascination. He could hear Carl complaining from the backseat but it was like white noise and he couldn’t pick out words from the sounds of raindrops around him. Once he had stepped onto the sidewalk, he had planned to wait for Pet to catch up but then he felt dampness soaking through his suit and that thought quickly left him.

“G’uh, I hate the rain.” He bristled up angrily like a cat and rushed through the front door of the shop. Once inside, he calmed down instantly and began to wander aimlessly around the racks. He didn’t really desire a new change of clothes so much as a change of scenery. There were so many colours and patterns that caught his eye and he was content to just be out and about, not driving aimlessly in the rain anymore.

“What are we doing in here? Looking to change up your style a bit?” Pet inquired, stepped up beside him. She leaned back on one of the shelving units and crossed her legs at the ankles, getting nice and comfortable in case he decided to stay for awhile. His moods came and went like the weather. They could end up being in the shop for a few seconds or hours depending on how he was feeling. She had learned to just let him do things at his own pace when he was in those type of moods.

The Jinkster shrugged and glanced around the shop. It was bigger on the inside but from the looks of things was only being run by one worker, who was at the counter with a magazine. She had looked up at him in a tired, curious gaze but whatever question or welcoming comment she had, died on her tongue once she saw his strange get-up. Deciding that the masked man wasn’t worth the time and effort, the lady at the counter went back to reading. “I don’t know why I came in here. I was just tired of driving… But then it started raining and-”

“You hate the rain.” Pet finished for him with an inclination of her head. The front door bell dinged again and she looked up to see Carl walking in, texting with one hand. He had a furrowed brow as if whatever he was reading wasn’t amusing him in the least.

“Bad news?”

Carl looked up at Pet’s question and let out a long huff, he rolled a shoulder and rubbed the back of his neck. “Pizza is causing trouble again. I swear, if that boy don’t get his head on straight soon, he’s liable to get it blown off.”

“Not if I have something to say about it.” The Jinkster cut in, joining the conversation despite not really being focused on the topic. He was holding a tie in each hand and was taking turns holding them in front of his throat, seeing how they looked in the mirror. One was red, the same shade as his lipstick and the other had black and purple stripes that went vertically down the length of it.

Carl rose a brow and pointed at him with his phone. “Yo I thought you didn’t like that boy?”

“I don’t. But if anyone’s going to be shooting anyone around here, it’s gonna be me.” He confirmed, turned on his heels to fully face Pet. “What do you think?”

“Honestly?” Pet glanced up from her phone and watched as he took a moment to repeat his previous gestures, moving the first one in front of his throat before switching to the other one.

He nodded, happy to hear her opinion. He didn’t often deter to her for advice, liking to be independent with his decisions. But in the rare cases when he did, he was down for her ideas one hundred percent. She always provided keen insight and sound advice on jobs, how is picking outfits any different?

Pet tucked her phone in and took both ties in her hands. She hummed and shook her head after looking between them for a few critical seconds. “I don’t think either one of those suit you. Here, let me take a look.” She wandered off with both ties in hand to go look in the box he had pulled them out of. There were quite a few and she shifted a bunch around, digging deep into the pile.

Carl shoved his phone back into his pocket and jerked his thumb back towards the entrance. “Anyways I’d love to stay and play dress up with y'all but I gotta bail my boy out again. Hit me up when you’re good to roll eh?”

“Sure sure..” The Jinkster gave him a dismissive wave of the hand, barely giving him a glance as he left, already focused completely on something else on a nearby shelf. It was bright and almost blinding when he brought it up to the light and he had to squint and turn his head away. “Uhhh... Too much sequin. Who here actually buys this sort of crap?”

“You in about two seconds if you like what I found.” Pet called out, fully leaned over the box now. She had one leg kicked up for balance as she had dug in very deep and with a huff, finally pulled herself back up into a standing position. She held out something in her gloved hands and offered it to her partner in crime.

“Oh? Did you find something cool?” The Jinkster asked with an excited clap of his hands. He took it without looking at it and confusion creased his brow at the strange feeling of something hard. It wasn’t soft like the material of a tie.

Pet leaned a hip on the box and brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, an amused look in her eyes. “Yeah baby, of course I did.”

Jinkster opened his hands to look down at what was rested on his palms and he went red, for the first time thankful for his balaclava. It hid the embarrassed flush burning across his face and ears. “No.”

“C’mon babe.” Pet leaned forward, trying to entice him with a smile. She lifted the collar up and gave it a little wave, watching his eyes follow it from behind his sunglasses. Her smile widened as his adam’s apple bobbed.

“No.” He tried to say again but he was already reaching to take it back into his hands. His fingers were trembling as they touched the smooth leather of the front and he fiddled with the metal hoop with a gloved hand.

Pet unclasped the back easily and opened it wide enough for Jinkster to touch the material lining the inside. It looked soft and judging from how he was stroking it with his gloves, he was thinking the same thing. “Jinkie dear~ It will certainly help me keep tabs on you easier.”

“I dunno. As the pet, I’m pretty sure you should be the one wearing this.” Jinkles looked up at her again and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips nervously and noticed that Pet’s eyes flitted down at the movement.

Pet reached forward and didn’t even need to touch him as he was already willing to lean into her palm. He didn’t flinch at the feeling of her hands on him and that was definitely a good start. Usually he didn’t like to be touched but right now he was eagerly pressed against her.

“Sweetie, I bet you would look stunning with this on.” She managed to purr out, voice going deep in that sultry tone she only used in certain situations. It seemed to work because she got a small laugh from him.

“I bet I look stunning with anything I try on.” The Jinkster’s chest puffed up at that and his lips curved up in a confident grin.

“That may be true but you can’t knock this unless you tried it.”

The Jinkster looked down at his feet and shuffled one last time. Despite his grin he was feeling shy and it took a few seconds before he was looking back up at Pet and nodding. “Fine…”

Pet didn’t need any more convincing and walked around him so she was no longer standing in the way of the mirror. She was directly behind him and easily looped the collar around his throat. The clasp hung just above his bowtie and shifted as she tightened the collar up, one clasp at a time. “Good?” Pet inquired, chin resting on his shoulder. She watched Jinkster’s expression through the mirror and licked her lips.

“I think one more?” Jinkster offered, not liking how much space there was between the leather and his throat. He could curl two fingers underneath it easily. “You can tighten it a bit more.”

She pulled it more taunt till he was satisfied and nodded once their eyes met. Once it was fully closed and the excess strap was tucked away, she moved on to stroking over the leather with soft touches. Pet gently ran a hand down his front and adjusted his bow tie before smoothing down his chest. Her other hand was at his waist and slid in his side pocket to ease their bodies closer together. “See? It looks pretty good on you. All we need now is a leash and the look would be complete.”

“I d-don’t know about that pet.” The Jinkster stumbled over his words and tilted his head to the side at her sultry whisper. His face felt hot and his lips were parted to let out a little pant. He could feel Pet behind him, pressed against the curve of his spine and her warmth had him hot under the collar. “I doubt anyone else will agree with you. They seem to think I’m weird enough as is.”

Pet nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder and hummed, eyes meeting his in the reflection of the mirror. She gave the collar another possessive little tug and basked in the tremble of Jinkster’s shoulders. He was so malleable in her hands, like clay desperate to be warmed up.

“You know what, fuck em. They wouldn’t know a good thing if it bit them on the ass.” She wandered off after giving his chest one last leisurely stroke, her footsteps growing distant as she sought out the cash register.

The Jinkster continued to look at himself in the mirror and couldn’t seem to stop running his fingers over the leather collar. He glanced back and forth nervously, almost expecting other people around to see him in such a position. Noticing that he was left completely alone in that aisle, he grabbed the bottom of his balaclava and tugged the material over the collar. There was now a bumpy shape under the fabric but at least it couldn’t been seen anymore.

Once it was out of sight, he gave himself one last determined nod in the mirror before leaving to join Pet at the front. She looked like she was fully prepared to pay for something but when her eyes looked over at him, she rose a brow and grinned. Her eyes traced him top to bottom and his mouth felt dry.

“You put it back?”

The Jinkster swallowed heavily and his voice came out in a little high pitched as he tried to mask the nervous energy thrumming through his veins. “Uh yeah. Let’s go somewhere else to shop. Somewhere that actually has style.”

He focused that last sentence towards to cashier who looked too tired to really have any sort of retort to his comment about the stores stock. Fixing the hat on top of his head, Jinkster walked to the front door and pushed it open with both palms. The rain still brought a frown to his painted lips but he bit back the frustration and looked for their car.

Luckily it looked like Carl decided to grab a different car and left them with theirs as they had gone shopping. He climbed into the front passenger seat this time, still in a bit of a mood and not feeling like driving in the least. His hand had unconsciously gone up to stroke at his little stolen prize.

The driver door opened and Pet got in, her dark eyes tracing over his neck knowingly. “You hide it under your balaclava. Smart thinking.” She reached forward but let her hands hover an inch above his throat, allowing him to come to her.

Jinkster leaned forward obediently and happiness pooled deep in his chest as he rested his chin in her cupped palm. Pet gave him a little coo at how quickly he had listened to her. “You look so good like this sweetie.”

A shiver ran down his throat as she exposed the collar again and gave the metal hoop at the front a playful tug. His lips trembled in excitement and she must have seen that cause her eyes hungrily flickered up and down his body. Her pupils dilated and her smirk widened till he caught the flash of white teeth.

“Hmm... Maybe you’re right. I don’t think the others deserve to see you like this.” Pet reached up and forced the Jinkster to tilt his head in her direction. He was all too willing to move into her touch and she could feel his panting breath as he was shifted obediently to lean over the drivers side of the car and over her lap. “I want to keep you all to myself.”

The Jinkster had to grip the arm rest as he leaned forward to hold himself from collapsing in here right then and there. His legs felt like jelly at her words and it was hard to focus on anything but the hand guiding him by the chin. His pet hummed her approval as a whine tumbled from him before he could stop it. “Please..” He had no idea what he was asking for but the look he received told him that she knew all too well what he needed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you sweetie. I always do.” Pet felt his hands on the armrests on both sides of her hips and a wicked grin graced her lips. She used her index finger to hook into the clasp of the collar and her other hand rubbed a thumb over his bottom lip. The lipstick smeared under her touch but neither seemed to care as she guided him into a kiss. He was so warm and desperate, it was almost too easy to dominate him. The hand covered in his lipstick curled at the base of his skull to hold him in place as she plundered and laid claim to every inch of his mouth again.

The Jinkster was almost at the point of crawling onto her lap as they kissed. One hand dug fingernails into the arm rest while the other had found a grip on Pet’s jacket. He was a desperate mess and needy noises tumbled from him with every tug at the collar.

They kissed until there was a rapping on the driver side window and Pet was forced to pull back with a growl. Her eyes were lit up with fury and she glanced over the see a figure standing there, the flashlight they used to tap on the window in hand. After a few second of composing herself, she helped the Jinkster ease back into his seat and begrudgingly rolling down the window. Standing in the rain, with one hand on his hip was a cop. He had the flashlight in his hand but didn’t look like he was prepared to flash it into the car. Which suited both wo criminals fine. They’d rather sit in the dark and not risk getting recognized.

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt but you can’t park her in front of the store.” The cop pointed to a sign in front of them that indicated it was too close to a bus stop. “No parking after 9pm. See the sign?”

Pet felt Jinkster shift around awkwardly in his seat and glancing over, she caught sight of him untucking something from the back of his jacket. She swore under her breath and quickly diverted the cops attention as he started to look over as well. That’s all she needed, him seeing the Jinkster drawing his gun. “Yeah, okay sweets. We’ll be on our way right now.”

She reached behind her and without breaking eye contact with the cop, blinding grabbed ahold of the collars hoop and gave it a tug. That seemed to work because the frustrated mumbling coming from the masked man stopped immediately. She gave another tight grin and hoped to god that the man would let them leave now.

“Alright. I’ll let you off with a warning this time. But next time, I’ll have to give you a ticket.” He was just turning away from the window when the Jinkster pipped in to get his attention.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Pet could almost strangle him then and there but as she glanced over to him, she saw the unfocused look in his eyes. It looked like he was in one of those moods again, the kind that came hand in hand with lots of questions and the occasional punching out of random citizens. She had to get him somewhere else before he decided to start a ruckus... again.

The cop was just turning back and was starting to walk back to their car when Pet started up the car with gritted teeth. “Jinkies, this isn’t the time. Sorry officer, we’ll get out of your hair now.” She turned back onto the street and was careful about obeying street traffic till the police car disappeared from their rear view mirror.

“I’m sorry, I got bored.” Jinkster offered after a moment of silence, once they stopped at a red light. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I do need my meds.”

“Hey babe. Don’t worry about it.” Pet looked over at him and saw that he was tugging on the hoop of his collar, almost like it was a comforting gesture. The frustration in her features softened at the sight and she hummed, taking in his kiss smudged lipstick. “I do know how you can make it up to me though if you’re really sorry.”

Jinkster’s back straightened like a ruler at her words and he turned his head towards her, still playing with his collar. “How?” He inquired, head tilted in a birdlike fashion.

Her gaze turned sultry. “Let’s go get a leash to go along with that collar of yours, okay?”

***

**Author's Note:**

> These two are going to be the death of me. Seriously, its only been three stream shared with these characters and I'm already hooked and eager to see more.
> 
> But seriously, how much do you want to bet that in Criken's next subathon, he pulls out a Jinkster costume?


End file.
